Je donnerais ma vie pour neuf lettres
by Violette - Lolie
Summary: Je suis Harry Potter, le célèbre Harry Potter, le héros du monde magique, le Survivant ! Et pourtant, je suis presque mort. fic fini
1. Je donnerais ma vie pour neuf lettres

**Titre** : _Je donnerais ma vie pour neuf lettres _

**Auteur** : Violette

**Spoilers** : Tome 5 ! Mais à l'aube du tome 6 y'a-t-il encore des fan qui n'ont pas lu le tome 5 ?

**Résumé **: One-shot : Je suis Harry Potter, le célèbre Harry Potter, le héros du monde magique, le Survivant ! et pourtant, je suis presque mort.

**Disclaimer** : vous vous doutez bien que rien n'est a moi ! non ? si si je vous jure !

Je suis Harry Potter, le célèbre Harry Potter, le héros du monde magique, le Survivant ! Et pourtant, je suis presque mort.

Je ne vis plus que pour une chose : la vengeance ! C'est le seul mot qui résonne dans ma tête. Mon corps et mon esprit ne pensent plus qu'à ça. Vengeance. On m'a enlevé les trois seules personnes qui formaient ma famille. Et pour ça je retirerais la vie à trois personnes, trois coupables qui ont fait de ma vie un enfer.

La première, par qui tout mon malheur a commencé se nomme Peter, Peter Pettigrow. Ce traître, ce lâche, ce misérable rat qui a vendu mes parents, qui les a livrés à la deuxième personne° que je tuerais : Lord Voldemort. Je vais les tuer ! J'en ai fait le serment et personne ne m'ôtera ce privilège. Le seul que j'ai ! Arracher la vie à ce serpent comme il m'a arraché le cœur.

Vous me croyez fou ? Sûrement ! Je suis fou, fou de douleur. Une douleur que je n'avais jamais ressentie avant ce jour maudit. Une douleur bien plus insupportable que la douleur physique qui suit la violence des coups. Non, c'est une douleur bien plus profonde, un mal qui est encré en moi, un mal qui me ronge, qui me tue…

Certain l'appelle chagrin. Mais un simple mot peut-il décrire ce que je ressens ? Non, tous les mots du monde ne le pourraient pas. Je ne peux m'en défaire. C'est un mal incurable. Et c'est pourtant ce mal qui me maintient en vie. C'est devenue une obsession.

Depuis quand ? Depuis qu'elle a supprimé le dernier membre de ma famille, le dernier espoir d'une vie meilleure, la dernière source de lumière pour éclairer mon existence, mon étoile, mon parrain, Sirius.

Avant de le connaître ma vie était certes triste, ou du moins pas joyeuse tous les jours, mais sa rencontre m'avait fait revivre en quelque sorte. Elle m'avait nourri d'un espoir. L'espoir fou d'avoir un jour une famille moi aussi.

D'autant plus qu'il recherchait la même chose que moi. Il était comme moi. Seul. Il tentait de survivre malgré la mort de son meilleur ami, de son confident, de son frère James ainsi que de sa chère Lily Jolie, des seules personnes qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

Il avait souffert autant que moi. Si ce n'est plus. Enfermé 12 ans à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Et moi enfermé 10 ans chez les Dudsleys. Mon seul crime : être orphelin. Rien à voir me direz-vous ! Et vous n'avez peut-être pas tort. Mais pour un gamin de 2 ans vivre sans amour est aussi douloureux que de vivre sans espoir pour un adulte.

Famille ! La seule chose que je n'aurais probablement jamais. C'est pour ça qu'elle mourra. Belatrix Lesgrange. Celle qui m'a porté le coup fatal en me transportant dans un monde où seul le malheur règne. Celle qui a éteint ma dernière source de lumière, ma dernière chance d'une vie meilleure, le dernier espoir d'un ado trop vite entré dans un monde d'adulte.

Elle payera ! Ils payeront tous ! Tous les trois ! Même si je dois donner ma vie pour ça ! De ma baguette le rayon vert les frappera, le sort interdit, le sortilège mortel, l'Avada Kedavra !

Et puis ? Et puis une fois ma mission accomplie, ma vengeance assouvie, j'irais la rejoindre. J'irais rejoindre ma famille chez les anges.


	2. Vaincre ou mourir partie 1 sur 2

**Titre** : _Je donnerais ma vie pour neuf lettres _

Chapitre 2 : _Vaincre ou Mourir_

**Auteur** : Violette

**Résumé **: Je suis Harry Potter, le célèbre Harry Potter, le héros du monde magique, le Survivant ! et pourtant, je suis presque mort.

**Disclaimer** : vous vous doutez bien que rien n'est a moi ! non ? si si je vous jure !

**Note :** Je voulais remercier tout particulièrement ma petite Xyra pour toute l'aide qu'elle m'apporte ! c'est ma bêta lectrice à moi et en même temps c'est beaucoup plus que ça ! et merci aussi à KanzeonB !

Et une tite réponse pour :

**Ocaora** : merci beaucoup !

**KanzeonB** : alors tu la veux cette suite ? tu sais pourtant qu'on se rapproche forcément de la fin ! Bisouxxx. Ps : va bosser au lieu de lire des fics !

Chapitre 2 : _Vaincre ou Mourir_

Ça y'est, c'est le grand jour. Ça va faire sept ans que je l'attends, sept ans que je me prépare. Aujourd'hui deux options s'offrent à moi : ce sera vaincre ou mourir.

Ce soir nous allons de nouveau nous rencontrer. Il a accepté mon duel. Bien que j'ai déjà tué bon nombre de ses partisans, il n'a pas refusé. Il a prétendu vouloir enfin finir ce qu'il avait commencé il y a 21 ans : supprimer le dernier des Potter.

Moi j'ai déjà assouvi une partie de ma vengeance en le privant de deux de ses plus fidèles serviteurs.

Cette fois Peter a eu beau supplier, je n'ai pas cédé. Je suis allé jusqu'au bout. Je pensais que ce serait plus dur, que ma main tremblerait en lui lançant le sort interdit. Mais non. Pas une hésitation. Pas un tremblement. Pas un remord non plus. J'avais laissé derrière moi le corps sans vie de ce misérable traître, sans un regard, juste une pensée pour Cédric, mort trop jeune de la main de ce rat.

Puis j'ai tout fait pour retrouver Belatrix. Contrairement à Peter elle n'a pas supplié, elle s'est même bien défendu, tentant de sauver sa vie mais surtout de prendre la mienne. Elle a même cru un instant réussir là où son maître avait tant de fois échoué. Mais malgré toute sa détermination, elle n'a pas eu raison de moi. Bien sûr j'ai été blessé, mais je brûlais d'une telle rage que je ne ressentais plus aucune douleur. Je n'avais aucun doute quant à l'issue de ce combat. Une seconde d'inattention, une brèche dans sa défense lui ont été fatales. Elle est tombée au sol, sans aucune grâce, morte sur le coup. Cette fois, une perle coula le long de ma joue en pensant à Sirius.

Mais je n'étais ni heureux ni dégoûté d'enlever une nouvelle fois la vie. C'était juste une mort de plus dans une guerre sanglante. Tout ce qui m'importait était de supprimer tous ceux qui m'ont fait tant souffrir.

Il ne m'en restait désormais plus qu'un à tuer. La mort de celui qui se proclame le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'apporterait la paix que je recherche tant.

Sept ans de préparation pour ce combat final. Sept ans à apprendre, à pratiquer, à comprendre pour pouvoir le tuer. Mes 2 dernières années à Poudlard, je les ai consacrées pleinement et uniquement à mes études, à augmenter mes connaissances en sortilèges, enchantements, potions, défense, attaque, duel… Fini le Quidditch. Fini les soirées installé au coin du feu dans la salle commune à discuter entre amis. A vrai dire je ne parlais plus que lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire, me repliant chaque jour un peu plus sur moi-même.

Ron et Hermione avaient bien sûr tentés de me raisonner, de me faire réagir face à la mort de mon parrain mais face à ma rage et à ma détermination ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Néanmoins, ils refusèrent de me laisser seul dans ma lutte et voulurent participer à mes séances d'entraînement. Mais j'avais refusé. Je ne voulais pas risquer les perdre. J'avais déjà tellement perdu. Je voulais protéger tous ceux que j'aimais et le seul moyen que j'eus trouvé pour y parvenir était de les éloigner des combats.

Dumbledore lui aussi avait tenté de me ramener à la vie, de me sortir du monde dans lequel je m'étais réfugié et dans lequel une seule chose comptait : la vengeance. Puis comprenant que j'étais prêt à aller jusqu'au bout, il m'apporta son aide en demandant au professeur Rogue, qui accepta non pas sans un rictus désapprobateur, de m'apprendre tout ce qu'il savait sur les Mangemorts : leurs points forts, leur points faibles… et moi, j'enregistrais la moindre information, élève modèle, attentif et appliqué face à un prof exigeant.

Rogue était devenu la personne à qui je parlais le plus. Le seul avec qui j'échangeais quelques mots en fait. Bien que nos relations n'aient pas été amicales, elles s'étaient améliorées. Nous avions appris à nous connaître. Les mots que nous échangions n'étaient plus remplis ni de haine ni de rancune. Nos échanges étaient plus civilisés ce qui était déjà beaucoup. Il m'apprit également à maîtriser le lien qui me relie à Voldemort, pouvant ainsi l'activer ou le rompre selon mes besoins.

Puis une fois mes études à Poudlard terminées, j'ai suivi une formation d'Aurore pendant trois ans. Meilleur de ma promotion. Tous m'enviaient. Quelle ironie ! Moi qui aurais tout donné pour avoir une vie qui ressemblerait un tant soit peu à la leur. Une vie au sein d'une famille aimante. Une vie de bonheur. Une vie où les colères et les pleures étaient très vite oubliés, emportés par les joies et les rires.

Mais il en avait décidé autrement et ce soir je me vengerais. Je lui ferais payer au centuple tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Personne ne m'arrêtera, il est à moi ! Je le connais mieux que personne. J'ai consulté tous les ouvrages qui traitaient de lui, interrogé tous les Mangemorts capturés, retenu tout ce que Dumbledore a pu m'apprendre sur lui. Voldemort tu es à moi. Je suis ton pire ennemi, ton pire cauchemar !

Durant deux ans, nuit et jour, j'ai étudié la magie noire et une fois de plus Rogue m'a été d'un grand secours, pour toutes sortes de raisons. Tout d'abord car il était un professeur plus que compétant dans ce domaine. Sachant me pousser à bout pour toujours obtenir le meilleur de son élève, sachant également soigner mes nombreuses blessures. Et des blessures j'en ai eu ! Je crois avoir testé toutes les potions médicales du monde sorcier. Mais mes blessures n'étaient pas seulement physiques, elles étaient aussi morales et là où les potions ne pouvaient rien, Severus, avec ses mots, apaisait les douleurs de mon âme.

Je m'étais promis de ne plus me lier avec qui que ce soit. (J'avais réussi à éloigner Ron et Hermione des batailles). Cependant je ne pouvais me résoudre à partir. Je l'avoue sa présence me rassurait. Etions-nous devenus amis ? Je ne sais pas. Il n'est pas facile de passer outre des années de joutes verbales et d'humiliation. Mais nous étions proches et ce sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

Mais je m'égare, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de penser à ces choses là.

La nuit, d'un noir profond semble tout avaler. La lune, en forme de faux se détache du fond obscur, seul témoin du combat qui va se dérouler. Les quelques étoiles qui brillent au-dessus de ma tête semblent me faire des clins d'œil, me souhaitant bonne chance, seul espoir dans ce monde de ténèbres. Autour de moi s'élèvent des tombes sur lesquelles la végétation et la moisissure règnent. Oui, j'ai donné rendez-vous à Voldemort dans ce même cimetière où je l'ai vu renaître de mon sang.

Il ne va plus tarder maintenant, je le sais, je le sens. Il arrive. Ma cicatrice me le rappelle. Elle n'est pas douloureuse, car en maîtrisant le lien qui me relie à lui, j'ai réussi à atténuer la souffrance que sa présence m'inflige.

« crac »

Ça y'est, il vient de transplaner. Je ne peux encore distinguer sa silhouette. Il s'approche lentement. Les contours de sa cape se dessinent. Deux fentes rouges brillent dans la nuit. Ça y'est, il est face à moi. Malgré l'obscurité, je sais qu'il m'aperçoit parmi les ténèbres. Ses yeux rouges ont la faculté de percer la nuit. Mon avantage : il ne sait pas que Severus m'a appris à faire de même, m'inculquant cette technique de Mangemorts.

« Potter, Potter, Potter » siffla sa voie dans la nuit.

! Et oui ça fini là ! Je vous assure que c'est pas parce que je suis méchante !

Pour la suite faudra attendre un petit peu car je vais passer des concours au mois de mai !

Mais n'hésitez pas à me donner des idées ! Cette suite est là grâce tous ceux qui l'ont voulu et qui m'ont donné des pistes pour l'écrire !

En fait cette partie a été finie 10 jours après la publication du chapitre 1, mais je voulais mettre la fin du chapitre 2 aussi ! Vous voyez je suis pas méchante ! Mais je suis BLOQUEE ! impossible de trouver le moyen de tuer Voldy ! Vous avez vu comment j'ai détourné la difficulté pour Peter et Belatrix ! je me suis dis que si je mettais un truc du style « Avada Kedavra, ça y'est t'es mort » vous alliez pas trop apprécier ! en plus faut caser un truc avec la prophétie… alors je vois pas trop comment faire !

Par contre la moitié du chapitre 3 est écrite ! et je suis pas bloquée ! Je manque juste un peu de temps mais je sais où je veux aller ! et ce sera la fin de cette fic qui devait être une One Shot rappelons-le !

Je remercie encore tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de reviewer le chapitre 1! Vous n'imaginez dans quel état ça me met !

Bisouxxx

Violette


	3. Vaincre ou mourir partie 2 sur 2

**Titre** : _Je donnerais ma vie pour neuf lettres _

Chapitre 2 : _Vaincre ou Mourir (partie II)_

**Auteur** : Violette

**Résumé **: Je suis Harry Potter, le célèbre Harry Potter, le héros du monde magique, le Survivant ! et pourtant, je suis presque mort.

**Disclaimer** : vous vous doutez bien que rien n'est a moi ! non ? si si je vous jure !

**Note :** Je voulais remercier tout particulièrement ma petite Xyra pour toute l'aide qu'elle m'apporte ! c'est ma bêta lectrice à moi et en même temps c'est beaucoup plus que ça ! et merci aussi à KanzeonB !

Et une tite réponse pour :

**Sagesse incarnée** : sache que je ne suis absolument pas sadique ! j'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre mais finalement je suis assez fière du résultat ! en tout cas merci beaucoup !  
**Xyra** : bon ma tite puce par où commencé ! je suis tellement contente de ta réaction pour ce chapitre que je ne sais pas quoi dire ! ha si j'ai trouvé : va finir ta fic !  
**Lady Volderine** : Merci Melle Lady ! je suis contente que ça te plaise ! si tu ressens un dixième du plaisir que j'ai en lisant Captive alors je suis déjà super contente ! bisous  
**KanzeonB** : bon ayé le méchant il est mort ! maintenant me reste plus qu'a tuer Harry ! hahaha ! rire de sadique !

Voilà voilà ! j'ai eu énorment de mal à tuer le grand méchant ! mais finalement je suis assez fière du résultat ! rien de mieux que des concours pour vous donner l'inspiration !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : _Vaincre ou Mourir ( partie II)_ : 

.- Potter, Potter, Potter ! siffla sa voix dans la nuit. Alors on a pris rendez-vous avec la mort ?

.- Pas ce soir.

.- Pourtant cette fois ta mère ne sera pas là pour mourir à ta place !

.- En ce temps là je n'avais qu'un an. Désormais je suis capable de me défendre !

.- Oh petit Harry est devenu grand ! Voyons de quoi tu es capable ! Endoloris.

Je roule sur le côté, me relève et fais face à Voldemort.

.- Petit Potter veut s'amuser ! Très bien tu vas goûter de ma baguette. Impero.

De nouveau je fais une roulade et tout en me relevant je murmure :

.- Expeliarmus

Voldemort s'écarte de la trajectoire du sortilège.

.- Voyons Harry ! Un simple expeliarmus ! Je croyais que tu étais entré dans la cour des grands ! Il t'en faudra beaucoup plus si tu veux te mesurer à moi.

.- Pyro, lançais-je

Voldemort fait dévier le sortilège de sa baguette. J'enchaîne différents sortilèges.

.- Petrificus totalus, incendio, diffindo.

Mais il suffit, à Voldemort d'un geste du poigné pour écarter les rayons de lumières.

.- Je vais te donner un conseil Harry. Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner et peut être que je te tuerais sans douleur ! Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de sortilèges que tu viendras à bout du Seigneur des Tenèbres !

.- Garde tes conseils pour tes Mangemorts.

.- Je te trouve bien sûr de toi ! Dois-je te rappeler que lors de notre dernière rencontre tu tremblais devant moi ! Est-ce le ''courage'' des Gryffondor qui te pousse à agir ? leur bêtise peut être ? ou bien en as-tu simplement assez de la vie ?

.- Ce soir l'un de nous deux va mourir et ce ne sera pas moi.

.- Petit arrogant ! Je vais me faire un plaisir de te torturer avant de t'achever. Endoloris

.- Expeliarmus

Les deux rayons se heurtent à vive allure et se détruisent dans une petite explosion. Je ne m'attarde pas sur ce phénomène et enchaîne par un autre sortilège que Voldemort n'a aucun mal à faire dévier.

.- Endoloris

.- Entrave

Je m'écarte, le sortilège touche une tombe derrière moi.

.- Tu n'as que ce mot la à la bouche, Tom ! Serpensortia murmurais-je.

Un énorme Basilic apparut entre Voldemort et moi.

Voldemort fut surpris mais reprit vite ses esprits :

.- Evanesco.

Les sortilèges volaient en tout sens entre nous deux. Chacun essayant de blesser l'autre, de l'affaiblir, de le surprendre. Chacun se battant pour sa cause. Chacun avec un seul et unique but : la mort de l'autre.

* * *

Je suis à bout. Cela fait plus de cinq heures que les sortilèges fusent des deux cotés, chacun voulant l'emporter sur l'autre. La fatigue s'est emparée de moi, mon corps est perclus de courbatures, la douleur est ancrée dans chacun de mes muscles. Mais je n'abandonnerais pas, je n'abandonnerais jamais. Je me battrais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus faire le moindre mouvement, je me battrais jusqu'à la mort pour tous ceux que j'aime, pour tous ceux que j'ai perdus… Je les vengerais. J'en ai fait le serment.

Je ne dois pas faiblir. Je ne peux pas faiblir. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Je dois être fort. Je dois surmonter cette douleur et cette souffrance. Tout le monde compte sur moi. Je ne peux les décevoir. Je dois vaincre ce monstre. Je le dois pour…

.- Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh…

Je n'ai pu empêcher ce cri de franchir mes lèvres. Le doloris m'a frappé de plein fouet. Genoux à terre, bras tendus devant moi, je m'efforce à ne pas m'écrouler sous la douleur. Des milliers de lames chauffées à blanc me transpercent le corps de part en part, ma tête est sur le point d'exploser, mes os semblent être en fusion…

Je dois réagir, je dois faire quelque chose sans quoi je vais devenir fou… _Reprend toi ! Tu dois être fort, tu dois te battre. Ne pense pas à la douleur, ne la ressent pas, elle n'existe pas…_ Je tente de rassembler mes esprits. Je me concentre du mieux que je peux et murmure :

.- Expeliarmus

Voldemort pour éviter le sort doit arrêter le doloris. La douleur disparaît… Mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de me relever.

.- Impero, attaque t-il.

Je roule sur le coté, me protège derrière une tombe, reprend mon souffle un instant, me relève en lançant un sortilège d'attaque et roule derrière une autre tombe.

Une fois de plus, il évite mon sort sans le moindre effort. Je l'observe caché derrière mon bien piètre bouclier. Un rictus mauvais apparaît sur ce qui lui sert de lèvres :

.- Potter quand vas-tu te décider à utiliser autre chose que des sorts d'écoliers ? Un peu de nerf que diable ! Je m'ennuis affreusement ! Aurais-tu peur de lancer un sortilège impardonnable ?

Il ricane, d'un rire glacial, bestial, sadique. D'un rire que je n'ai que trop souvent entendu, d'un rire que je ne supporte plus, d'un rire qui me rend fou.

Je me lève brusquement et hurle à travers la nuit. J'hurle toute ma rage, toute ma colère et toute ma haine dans un mot :

.- ENDOLORIS !

Et cette fois je le touche. Il ne crie pas, il ne gémit pas la moindre plainte, aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres mais il a mal, il souffre, je le lis dans ses yeux. J'y lis également la surprise. Surprise due à la puissance que j'ai réussi à placer dans ce sort que je ne lance que pour la deuxième fois.

La première fois c'était contre Bellatrix dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie. Elle avait raison. Il faut être enrager pour que ce sort soit efficace, il faut vouloir faire mal, vouloir affliger la souffrance. Et je veux faire mal. Je veux lui faire payer au centuple tout ce qu'il m'a fait endurer. Je relève ma baguette arrêtant le sort une seconde avant de le relancer. Il se tord de douleur et j'y prends plaisir. La rage a pris part de mon esprit. J'ai envi de l'entendre gémir, de l'entendre supplier. La haine m'envahit et je relance le sort.

.- Endoloris

Je ne fais plus que le murmurer mais il est à chaque fois plus puissant et plus douloureux. Je m'améliore mais surtout je me nourris de sa souffrance. J'abaisse ma baguette et lui laisse le temps de se relever.

Son regard me sonde et il comprend… Il n'a plus envie de jouer. Il sait que le moment est venu pour l'un de nous de mourir.

.- Finit de jouer Potter !

Son visage est déformé par la fureur.

Et nous jetons le même sort, au même instant, dans un synchronisme parfait :

.- Avada kedavra.

Les deux rayons verts se heurtent en pleine course reliant nos baguettes. Le lien se met à briller et devient couleur or. Puis comme il y'a 8 ans nos baguettes se mettent à trembler violemment, un courant électrique parcours le fil doré. Ça y'est la fin du combat est proche, le premier à faiblir moura ce soir. Tout se joue maintenant, un instant de faiblesse et c'est la fin.

Le fil se morcelle en fins faisceaux lumineux qui s'entrecroisent pour former un dôme qui nous englobe et nous coupe du monde. Des arcs électriques le parcourent sautant d'un faisceau à un autre. Ma baguette tremble de plus en plus. Je ne dois pas lâcher, je dois tenir bon. Soudain comme pour m'encourager un son apaisant parvient à mes oreilles : le chant du phoenix. Alors l'espoir, le courage et la force emplissent mon corps et mon cœur, effaçant les courbatures et les doutes : je survivrais cette fois encore, je l'anéantirais ce soir, c'est mon destin.

Une perle d'énergie se forme au milieu du fil qui nous relie. Voldemort est inquiet, il repense à notre dernière rencontre dans ce même cimetière. D'autres perlent apparaissent. Pour l'instant elles restent au milieu comme indécises. Soudain le chant s'arrête. Ce n'est pas bon signe. Le silence nous entoure, la tension est palpable et après un moment qui me parait être une éternité, les perles se mettent en mouvement, elles avancent lentement dans… ma direction.

_Non allez vous en ! Vous devez repartir de l'autre coté_. Mais elles ne m'écoutent pas et continuent d'avancer. Je panique sous le sourire ravi de Voldemort. Elles avancent toujours. J'agrippe ma baguette à deux mains et me concentre de toutes mes forces, mon cerveau est prêt à exploser. Mais ça vaut le coup car je vois les perles ralentir, puis s'immobiliser avant de repartir dans l'autre sens. Je ne dois pas relâcher mes efforts, il va tout faire pour me les renvoyer. Voldemort s'accroche lui aussi à sa baguette, son sourire s'est effacé. Aucun bruit ne brise le silence, même le vent ne souffle plus, comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

_Chante ! Il faut que tu chantes ! Je t'en pris Fumseck chante pour moi. J'ai besoin de ton chant, c'est ma force, c'est mon espoir. Ne me laisse pas tomber, j'ai besoin de toi !_

Mes prières sont exhaussées, une mélodie s'élève et résonne sous le dôme de lumière. Les notes semblent s'échapper de chaque fil qui s'entrecroise au dessus de nos têtes. Et tout de suite je me sens revivre, je me sens plus fort, plus confiant, le chant se fait de plus en plus intelligible et c'est comme si le phoenix était à mes cotés, je sens sa présence tout autour de moi, il me communique sa puissance. Cette litanie détend mes muscles contractés sous l'effort et inhibe la douleur, elle apaise mon âme pour me permettre de faire face au danger.

Je dois rester sur mes gardes pour réagir rapidement. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il va se passer, je sais juste que je dois repousser ces perles qui sont désormais au milieu du fil et continue à se diriger vers Voldemort. Je suis persuadé que lorsqu'elles toucheront sa baguette il ne se passera pas la même chose que la dernière fois car je n'ai pas lancer le même sortilège. La dernière fois se fut la rencontre d'un sort d'attaque et de défense, alors que là il s'agit de deux sorts d'attaques et qui plus est des sortilèges mortels.

Mais je ne dois pas penser à ce qui va se passer. Je dois rester concentré sur le moment présent et être prêt à agir, rester vigilent…

'_Vigilence constante' _Les mots de Maugrey renaissent dans mon esprit. _'J'ai confiance en toi'_ avait dit Ron avant que je ne parte. _'Reviens nous Harry'_ avait ajouté Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

'_Tu n'es pas seul Harry, je serais toujours à tes côtés'_

Sirius ! C'est la voix de Sirius ! Il est avec moi, ils sont tous avec moi. Je me concentre encore plus, je vengerais Sirius ce soir ! Je vengerais mon père et ma mère !

La haine décuple mes forces. Les perles accélèrent sous le regard horrifié de Voldemort. Le chant s'intensifie. Les perles se rapprochent inéluctablement de sa baguette qui tremble furieusement. Voldemort est livide de peur. Les perles ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres du morceau de bois. Il arrive à les ralentir mais elles continuent à avancer, de plus en plus lentement certes mais toujours dans la même direction. Ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsque enfin une perle touche sa baguette. Soudain un vent violent se lève et la pluie se met à tomber hors du dôme qui nous protège. Mais celui-ci commence à se fissurer par endroit, émet encore quelques arcs électriques puis disparaît totalement.

Le vent rugit de plus en plus violemment, la pluie fouette mon visage, des feuilles tourbillonnent autour de nous comme si les éléments se déchaînaient. Le ciel est couvert de nuages menaçants qui cachent les étoiles. Des éclaires fendent le ciel illuminant par instant la scène qui se déroule en contre bas.

Le faisceau doré nous relie toujours mais il est désormais rouge sang…

Le tonnerre gronde. Le sol tremble. La Terre elle-même refuse que nous combattions l'un contre l'autre.

Un fossé se forme entre nous comme une limite infranchissable entre le bien et le mal.

Une secousse plus importante me fait perdre l'équilibre. Je tombe à terre brisant le lien. Voldemort ne perd pas une seconde, il lève sa baguette dans ma direction et prononce distinctement les deux mots fatals :

« Avada Kedavra »

Cela ne dure qu'un instant, je n'ai pas le temps de réagir. Je vois le rayon vert se diriger droit sur moi. Je ne peux plus l'éviter. Je vais mourir. C'est la fin.

* * *

« Avada Kedavra »

Cela ne dure qu'un instant, je n'ai pas le temps de réagir. Je vois le rayon vert se diriger droit sur moi. Je ne peux plus l'éviter. Je vais mourir. C'est la fin.

Je sens le sol se dérober sous mon corps, plus par réflexe que par ma propre volonté, je roule sur le côté et vois le rayon vert atteindre la crevasse où je me trouvais un instant plus tôt. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre et me relève. Voldemort ne perd pas de temps, il relance le sort que cette fois j'évite. Puis les événements s'enchaînent. Voldemort relance le sort. Le sol tremble. Il tombe à terre. Je lance le sort mortel. Il n'a pas le temps de l'éviter. Le rayon le frappe. Il est mort.

Et je suis là, debout, à tenter de comprendre, regardant le corps sans vie de Voldemort. J'étais sur le poins de mourir et sans que je ne sache ce que j'ai fait, il est mort. Mon instinct a pris le pas sur ma volonté. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne sais pas Qui m'a aidé mais c'est grâce à lui si j'ai pu le vaincre. Si la terre ne s'était pas ouverte sous mon corps…

C'est bien fini. Voldemort est mort. La pluie est le vent s'arrêtent. Les nuages se dissipent. Seule la terre porte encore les traces de ce qui vient de se dérouler.

Le chant du phoenix s'élève et les premiers rayons de soleil annoncent le début d'une ère nouvelle privée de Voldemort. Le Lumière remplace ainsi les Ténèbres.

* * *

Voila voila c'est fini !

La suite dans pas trop longtemps j'espère ! ça dépendra d'Harry ! une bonne partie est écrite mais là je bloque un peu et je vais sûrement devoir changer ce que j'ai déjà écrit ! en plus faut que tape tout sur l'ordi et je reprend les cours mercredi ! mais promis je fais au plus vite.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ! qu'ils laissent ou non une review ! Et encore plus merci à tous ceux qui en laisse une ! c'est un vrai bonheur pour moi que de les lire !


	4. Mourir pour renaître

**Titre** : _Je donnerais ma vie pour neuf lettres _

Epilogue : _Mourir pour renaître._

**Auteur** : Violette

**Résumé **: Je suis Harry Potter, le célèbre Harry Potter, le héros du monde magique, le Survivant ! et pourtant, je suis presque mort.

**Disclaimer** : vous vous doutez bien que rien n'est a moi ! non ? si si je vous jure !

**Note de l'auteur:**

_Enfin ! non de non j'ai bien cru que cet épilogue ne se pondrait jamais ! c'est fou ça ! quand je pense que ces 7 malheureuses pages word m'ont demandé autant d'efforts ! j'ai commencé ce chapitre il y a plus de 3 mois ! et puis ça a traîné, ça a traîné et finalement fin Août aller savoir pourquoi je me suis relancée dans l'écriture. Ah si je sais pourquoi ! j'étais en vacances en Suède et je me suis tellement ennuyée que j'ai récupéré un bout de papier qui traînait et un crayon et je me suis mise à écrire ! finalement en rentrant j'ai tapé ça et un autre bout que j'avais déjà sur papier depuis fin mai ( et oui quand j'écris ça va dans tous les sens !) et donc voilà, ma fic qui devait être une OS est enfin finie ! j'en avais marre de la voir sur le bureau de mon ordi !_

_Et tout cas je dois remercier deux personnes en particulier :_

_La première c'est ma Xyra rien qu'à moi (enfin presque) qui m'a beaucoup encouragée et donner son avis et ses idées sur ce chapitre et sur mes fics en générale ! _

_La seconde c'est Babidi, qui en me faisant lire ses merveilleux chapitre des 'Amy' m'a donné envie de me remettre à l'écriture pour que moi aussi je puisse faire venir les larmes aux yeux aux lecteurs ! (si vous n'avez pas les larmes aux yeux en lisant, faite au moins semblant ! lol) Y'a aucune raison pour que ce soit toujours moi qui pleure !_

_Bref assez tergiversé, voici ENFIN ce dernier chapitre (qui est plus long que tous les autres au passage ! même si c'est encore court à mon goût !)_

_Un dernière petite chose, les RAR se trouve à la fin du chapitre._

**Epilogue : Mourir pour renaître**

Désormais plus rien ne me retient. Ma vengeance a été assouvie. Je suis vidé. Cette rage qui me maintenait en vie a disparue et a laissé place à un grand vide. La vie m'est devenue un supplice, une épreuve de plus dans cette vie qui m'a trop fait souffrir. Je ne désire plus qu'une chose : mourir. Mourir pour renaître, mourir pour les rejoindre, mourir pour enfin connaître le bonheur.

°°°°

Contrairement à l'idée commune, mourir n'est pas chose aisée. Du moins pas dans mon cas. Pour vaincre Voldemort j'ai du acquérir énormément de puissance et de pouvoir. Me trancher les veines ne m'apporterait pas la mort. Pas celle à laquelle j'aspire. Certes mon cœur arrêterait de battre, mais mon âme ne pourrait rejoindre le monde des morts et comme Voldemort l'a été pendant 13 ans je serais réduit à l'état d'esprit, bloqué entre deux mondes. Ni vivant, ni mort, ni même fantôme. Une erreur de la nature, une chose inexistante, immatérielle et pourtant toujours présente.

Or mon souhait est de passer dans l'autre monde, je veux pouvoir rejoindre ma mère, mon père et mon parrain.

Voilà pourquoi je suis là, par cette nuit froide, assis en face de Severus Rogue, suppliant son aide. J'ai besoin d'une potion puissante pour mettre fin à mes jours. Si puissante que je ne peux la faire moi-même. Une seule erreur et tous mes efforts auront été vains. Une seule petite erreur et… je préfère ne pas y penser.

Alors je l'implore de m'aider. Il a déjà tant fait pour moi. Puis-je encore compter sur lui encore une fois ? Une dernière fois… Je sais qu'il n'acceptera pas… ou pas tout de suite. Mais j'ai besoin de lui. Je n'y arriverais jamais seul. Trop d'émotions, trop de peur, trop d'appréhension. Pas assez de concentration, pas assez de sang froid, pas assez d'expériences... Mais Severus, lui, le peut. Il est le seul à pouvoir.

Pourquoi ne pas demander à une autre personne me direz-vous ! Mais à qui ? Dumbledore ? MacGonagall ? Hermione ? Jamais ils ne voudront. Eux qui espèrent tant que la mort du Lord Noir me ramènera à la vie. Ils ne comprennent rien. Ils ne comprendront jamais. Pourtant ça fait 7 ans que je le répète, je ne veux qu'une chose : me venger pour pouvoir ensuite retrouver les miens.

Severus refuse.

Une partie de moi le comprend. Comment se résoudre à retirer la vie à un ami ? Mais je lui en veux. Je lui en veux de me laisser tomber au moment où j'ai le plus besoin de lui. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le doit de décider de ma propre mort ? D'ailleurs ce n'est pas lui qui m'ôtera la vie, je me tuerais moi-même, JE boirais la potion, lui n'aura fait que la préparer. Mais j'ai beau tenter de le convaincre, il ne veut rien entendre, il se borne à refuser sans même m'écouter. Alors je m'en vais en lui disant que je reviendrais le lendemain voir s'il a changé d'avis.

°°°°

Me revoilà dans les appartements de Severus à Poudlard. J'y viens tous les jours depuis une semaine et une fois de plus je ressors mon discours, et une fois de plus il refuse. Tant pis je reviendrais demain.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cela fait un mois à présent. Un mois que je suis à l'agonie. Un mois que je me dépérie. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, d'être une ombre, un corps que la vie a déserté. Achevez-moi ! Je vous en prie….

Autour de moi le regard des gens a changé. On me voyait comme un héros, vainqueur du plus terrible des Mages Noirs qui n'ait jamais foulé cette terre. Désormais on me voit comme un être souffrant, un homme atteint d'un mal incurable.

Leur pitié se lit dans leurs yeux et elle m'écœure.

Hermione et Ron veulent être près de moi alors que je ne fais que les fuir. Je ne veux pas que l'on reste à mon chevet, ni que l'on s'occupe de moi. Je veux juste que l'on me prépare cette foutue potion.

Ils sont tous là à me tourner autours, à me juger, mais ils ne veulent pas comprendre. Ils n'essaient même pas. Ils refusent encore et toujours de m'accorder la paix. Ils espèrent un miracle : ma renaissance... Ils se complaisent dans l'idée qu'ayant touché le fond je ne pourrais que remonter à la surface. Hah, comme ils se trompent !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Je me présente une fois de plus devant Severus. Mais contrairement aux autres fois je ne l'attends pas devant ses appartements. Non aujourd'hui j'ai interrompu son cours. Je suis entré dans sa salle de classe et me suis planté devant son bureau déclarant que j'avais à lui parler. J'entendais dans mon dos les murmures des élèves qui m'observaient de leurs yeux innocents se demandant ce que le « Héros National » pouvait bien vouloir à leur « Bien Aimé Professeur De Potion ».

Severus lui aussi est surpris de mon attitude. Nos regards se croisent et il lit dans mes yeux plus de détermination qu'il n'y en a jamais eu. Il renvoie les élèves sans pour autant oublier de leur donner 5 rouleaux parchemins à remplir…

Le dernier élève a quitté la salle lorsque je prends la parole, lui expliquant que je suis à bout, prêt à tenter le tout pour le tout, qu'avec ou sans son aide ce soir à 20h je commencerais la préparation de la potion. Je l'informe que je suis donc dans l'obligation de réquisitionner son laboratoire personnel.

Il me dévisage, surpris, de quel droit me demande t-il, de quel droit puis-je réquisitionner quoi que ce soit ? Je lui rappelle alors que je suis toujours auror et que je bénéficie des quelques privilèges qu'offre ce statut.

Il n'y croit pas, me dit que je ne prendrais pas le risque d'échouer, que je n'ai pas assez confiance en moi. Je ne réponds pas. Je lui tourne le dos et m'éloigne. Mais avant de passer la porte, je me retourne et le fixe droit dans les yeux pour déclarer dans un souffle que je n'ai plus rien à perdre, Voldemort m'ayant déjà tout arraché.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il est 20h. Je suis dans son laboratoire et j'attends. Je l'attends. Je sais qu'il viendra. Il ne peut en être autrement. Il ne peut pas me laisser tomber… du moins je l'espère.

20h01. Il n'est pas là.

20h02. Toujours aucun signe.

Plus les minutes s'écoulent et plus l'espoir me quitte, plus ma gorge se sert…

J'ai peur pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Sentiment que j'avais totalement banni de mon être. Les minutes semblent être des heures. Je suis seul dans son labo, pétrifié, décomptant les secondes

20h05. Il ne viendra pas.

Tant pis. Ce sera un autre combat que je mènerais seul. Je commence à en avoir l'habitude de toute façon. Ce soir je tenterais le tout pour le tout et j'en paierais les conséquences.

°°°°

Je sors les différents ingrédients, les classant sur la paillasse. Les crépitements du feu pour seule compagnie, je hache quelques racines de mandragore, effile des queues de salamandres, pèse l'eau de surtoi, broie des noix de guervon, tout ça lentement, en faisant bien attention à faire comme on m'a si bien appris, suivant scrupuleusement le mode opératoire pour ne commettre aucune erreur.

Soudain la porte s'ouvre. Mon cœur manque un battement. Une fiole me glisse des mains.

Il est là. Sur le pas de la porte. Nos regards se croisent…

Sans un mot il se dirige vers l'armoire au fond de la salle. Je profite de ce temps pour faire disparaître les bris de vaisselle d'un coup de baguette. Il range sa cape, sort une blouse de travail. Noire évidemment.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cela fait presque deux heures que nous travaillons. Dans un silence total. Pas un mot n'a été échangé. Nous n'en avons pas eu besoin. Nous sommes tous les deux très concentrés.

Mon attention est entièrement dirigée vers le chaudron en face de moi. La potion est entrain de bouillir. Nous devons attendre une heure avant de pouvoir continuer.

Je n'ai vu aucun des regards inquiets de Severus, entendu aucun de ses soupirs, aperçu aucun de ses froncements de sourcil.

Non, je n'ai pas pris conscience des états d'âme de Severus car je suis bien trop occupé à observer cette potion. Celle qui ne permettra de les rejoindre.

Je n'ai pas vu le combat intérieur et silencieux qu'il menait depuis plus d'une heure. Et c'est pour cette raison que je fus surpris quand…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus posa lourdement ses mains sur la table et soupira en me regardant.

-Je suis désolé Harry, mais je ne peux pas ! C'est au-dessus de mes forces !

-Severus….

-Non Harry, écoute-moi s'il te plait. J'ai beau me répéter qu'il s'agit de ton choix, que je n'ai pas à me sentir coupable, que je fais exactement ce que tu attends de moi… je ne peux pas…je ne PEUX pas ! Tu sais pourtant que je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'occuper des affaires des autres, que cela m'est complètement égale tant que leurs décisions n'affectent pas ma vie. Mais là je ne peux pas ! TU VAS METTRE FIN A TA VIE BON SANG ! et tu voudrais que je reste là à te regarder mourir ! Pire ! que je T'AIDE à mourir ! que je T'AIDE à te suicider ! Enfin Harry, je…

-Severus, écoute-moi un instant, le coupa Harry.

-Non, Harry, non ! Laisse moi d'abord finir. Tu as sauvé le monde. Tu as sauvé des millions de vie… mais tu n'es pas capable de te sauver _toi même_ ! Alors laisse nous te sauver, laisse nous t'aider pour une fois. Ne te replie pas sur toi. Laisse les autres prendre soin de toi. Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour donner des conseils. Je suis moi même quelqu'un de solitaire mais…

-Sev, je ne suis pas entrain de faire un caprice de gosse en mal d'amour ! Cette décision c'est un _choix_ ! un vrai choix ! et c'est MON choix ! Toute ma vie j'ai fait ce que tout le monde attendait de moi ! J'ai mis ma vie entre parenthèse pendant trop longtemps ! J'ai besoin de faire enfin ce que je veux !

-Et bien va y Harry ! Prends ta vie en main! Fait ce que…

-Tu ne comprends rien Sev ! soupira Harry. Ce que je veux… c'est mourir.

-Tu ne veux pas mourir. Tu choisis juste la solution de facilité. Mourir et laisser derrière soi tous ses problèmes. Mourir et abandonner tous ceux qui tiennent à toi.

-Ne joue pas la carte des sentiments Sev ! S'ils tiennent tant à moi alors ils comprendront.

-Tu es égoïste Harry !

-Quoi ? C'est la meilleur ! C'est la première fois en 23 ans que je pense enfin à moi ! Que je ne fais pas simplement suivre cette prophétie de malheur qui a fait de moi un meurtrier ! Je ne fais que suivre vos 'précieux' conseils ! C'est vous qui m'avez dit que ma 'mission' étant enfin accomplie je pouvais prendre du temps pour moi ! et que cela te plaises ou non c'est ce que je fais ! Depuis que Voldemort a disparu je suis une vrai loque humaine. Je ne vis plus, je ne mange plus, je ne dors plus… tout ça pourquoi ? parce que TU me refuses une dernière faveur ! alors ça y'est j'ai pris ma vie en main…

-Alors tu vas faire comme toutes ces personnes que tu veux rejoindre ? Tu vas abandonner ceux qui t'aiment et les laisser souffrir de ton absence ? Tu vas abandonner Ron et Hermione ? Tes deux meilleurs amis ! Hah ! Il est beau le courage des Griffondors !

-Oh non Severus, ne t'engages pas sur ce terrain ! Ne viens pas me parler de courage s'il te plait ! je pense avoir montré bien trop souvent plus de courage que n'importe qui d'autre sur cette Terre! Quant à mes deux meilleurs amis, ils ont leur propre vie ! ils s'occupent de leur petite fille et n'ont pas besoin de moi pour ça. Et je ne leur en veux pas ! Au contraire ! Je suis vraiment heureux qu'ils aient trouvé le bonheur. Ils le méritent. Ils le méritent tous. Tous ceux que j'ai connus ont leur propre vie et elle ne s'effondrera pas quand je serais parti ! Je suis un poids plus qu'autre chose…

-Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu es un être extraordinaire ! et tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux ! et si tu te donnes la peine tu le trouveras toi aussi le bonheur ! et tu le trouveras ici, parmi les vivants ! Tu trouveras une jolie jeune fille et tu tomberas amoureux et tu auras des enfants…

-…Et nous aurons une magnifique maison avec une jolie barrière blanche…Ce discours teinté de rose bonbon ne te ressemble pas Severus ! Je dirais plutôt que c'est celui d'Albus ! c'est ce qu'il t'a sorti en te faisant entrer dans l'Ordre ? et puis franchement niveaux vie sentimentale et même tout simplement vie privée, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir suivre tes conseils ! Ta vie privée est aussi vide que celle de Minerva, c'est dire ! Vous devriez former un club tiens ! qui sait peut être que vous finirez ensemble !

-Pathétique ! Tu es à cours d'argument alors tu te mets à lancer des pics ? C'est digne d'un Serpentard ! Je vais finir par croire que le Choixpeau s'est trompé de maison!

-Ne m'insulte pas s'il te plait !

-Oh mais Harry a sorti les crocs ? Cela fait combien de temps hein ? Cela fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas laissé sortir toute cette colère et toute cette peine ? Elles se sont encrées en toi et c'est ça qui te ronge ! C'est ça qui te tue !

Je ferme les yeux un moment, passe les mains sur mes yeux et respire pour me calmer.

-Severus, laissons tomber cette discussion qui ne mènera nul part…

-Tu abandonnes la partie ? Cela te ressemble si peu ! De toute façon depuis que Le Mage Noir est mort tu n'es plus le même. Tu as changé Harry ! Tu es devenu une autre personne…

-Je suis une autre personne depuis ce jour funeste au Ministère ! Depuis que j'ai donné mes amis en pâture à une armée de mangemorts et que j'ai tué Sirius !

-Et c'est reparti ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il te répéter que ce n'est PAS TA FAUTE ? Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé ! C'est LUI qui a décidé de sortir de son trou ! Tu devrais aller voir un psycomage à Sainte Mangouste ! Ça te ferais du bien d'en parler et vu que tu refuses d'en parler avec tes amis ou avec moi…

-Je n'irais pas à Sainte Mangouste. Et je n'irais pas voir de psycomage. Je vais juste finir cette potion et je vais la boire. C'est tout.

-Tu refuses en bloque toute l'aide que les gens peuvent t'apporter…

-JE VEUX JUSTE MOURIR ! Quelle partie de cette phrase ne comprends-tu pas ?

-Bien. Puisque tu ne veux pas m'écouter, on va voir Albus. Peut être que tu l'écouteras, lui.

-Hors de question. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ferais cette potion avec ou sans ton aide. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps en discussion inutile…

Severus sort alors sa baguette et tente de me jeter un sort de Stupefix mais je suis plus rapide et j'évite le rayon en m'écartant sur le coté, je sors ma baguette et murmure « expeliarmus ». Il vole à travers la pièce et son corps va s'écraser contre un des murs de pierre du cachot tandis que sa baguette atterrie dans ma main. Je m'avance pour vérifier son état. Il est juste assommé. C'est la première fois que je lève ma baguette contre lui. Je retourne à la paillasse et y dépose la baguette de Severus. Puis, je jette un œil à ma montre, la potion doit encore bouillir dix petites minutes. J'en profite pour lire la suite du protocole expérimentale.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La potion est enfin prête. Après près de cinq heures de travail, elle est enfin finie.

Je prends un verre et y verse exactement 25 ml de potion. Puis je le prends en mains. Une odeur acre et épicée s'en échappe. Je l'observe longuement. Je sais que la potion ne fera pas effet tout de suite, elle n'agira qu'au bout de quelques minutes. Mais je ne sais pas exactement quels en seront les effets. Une dernière fois je vérifie le mode opératoire pour être sûr d'avoir suivi toutes les étapes.

Apres un moment je jette un coup d'œil au corps inerte de mon ancien professeur de potion qui repose toujours au pied du mur et avec un pincement au cœur je bois d'un trait le contenu du verre.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pendant que le professeur recouvrait ses esprits, Harry commença à sentir les effets de la potion. Il eut des vertiges, sa vision devenait floue, sa respiration se fit plus difficile, de la sueur perlait sur son front, il avait horriblement chaud. Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya sur la table mais ses jambes se dérobèrent et il s'effondra au sol entraînant avec lui la verrerie dans un bruit de vaisselle cassée.

Son corps reposait sur le sol glacé du cachot entouré de mille petits éclats de verre, linceul d'un homme que la mort appelait à elle.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus tenta tant bien que mal de se relever. Il s'aida du mur pour se remettre debout et se massa l'arrière du crane où une jolie bosse venait d'apparaître.

Son dos, qui avait heurté le mur, le faisait affreusement souffrir. Il était perclus de courbature. Sa robe s'était déchirée et on pouvait voir du sang qui avait coagulé sur son épaule droite.

Il jeta un regard autour de lui et vit, au milieu des éclats de verre, le corps de son ancien élève.

Severus ramassa sa baguette qui avait roulé sur le sol, fit disparaître la vaisselle, s'approcha précautionneusement et s'agenouilla près de l'ancien auror. Doucement il dégagea les longs cheveux noirs qui cachaient un visage aux traits mortellement maigre et bien trop pâle bien que toujours empli de grâce.

Il prit délicatement le corps dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il sentit alors le souffle d'Harry qui lui chatouillait le cou. Surpris il eut un mouvement de recul. Puis il prit le pouls du jeune homme et vit que bien que très faible il était toujours présent. Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Ils se regardaient, se dévisageaient comme pour se souvenir à jamais du visage qu'ils avaient en face d'eux. L'émeraude dans l'ébène, l'ébène dans l'émeraude. Réunis dans de funèbres circonstances. Bientôt séparés par tout un monde.

Tous deux attendaient un départ. Ils attendaient que la mort vienne emporter le célèbre Harry Potter.

Et elle arriva. Pas sous la forme d'une faucheuse comme le pense les moldus. Non, elle vient sous la forme d'une lumière aveuglante, éblouissante, brillante. Elle était chaude et apaisante, réconfortante tel un feu de cheminée en plein hiver. C'était comme si un soleil venait d'apparaître dans ce cachot sombre et sinistre.

Puis lentement la lumière diminua d'intensité et trois formes apparurent. C'étaient trois nuages de fumée aux contours incertains. Les contours se firent plus nets, les couleurs plus présentes et les formes prirent l'allure de trois personnes adultes. L'une d'elle était plus petite que les autres et avait de longs cheveux roux bouclés, une autre avait des cheveux courts en bataille et d'un profond noir, la dernière avait des cheveux mi-longs et également noires. Toutes trois regardaient le corps allongé à même le sol du Survivant. Le corps de cet être qu'ils étaient venus chercher et ramener avec eux dans cet endroit où tout semblait éternel.

Puis cette même lumière aveuglante enveloppa le corps d'Harry. Et doucement elle entra en lui et se mélangea à son sang, coulant ainsi dans ses veines, parcourant tout son corps, lui apportant enfin la paix. Après quelques instants, elle avait à nouveau disparu. Mais le corps du jeune garçon qui reposait toujours dans les bras du professeur été devenu étonnement chaud. Toute la chaleur de la lumière lui avait été transmise. Lentement ses yeux se fermèrent, son souffle se fit plus lent jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Son torse ne se soulevait plus au rythme de sa respiration. Il ne respirait plus.

Harry Potter s'en était allé.

Cette même lumière blanche sembla alors ressortir de ce corps désormais sans vie. Elle s'échappait à travers les pores du jeune homme. L'âme d'Harry quittait ce qui lui avait servi de demeure durant toutes ses années. La forme fantomatique s'éleva alors dans la pièce et fit un pas vers ses parents et son parrain qui l'attendaient toujours. Puis il se retourna vers Severus qui le regardait tristement.

-Je suis désolé Severus.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Harry. Je comprends ton choix.

-Merci Severus. Merci d'avoir toujours été là.

-…

-Severus j'ai encore une dernière faveur à te demander. S'il te plait, garde un œil sur Albus. Je sais que son état de santé n'est pas alarmant mais s'il te plait garde un œil sur lui.

-Je ferais mon possible.

-Merci.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux interlocuteurs.

-Je dois y aller maintenant.

-Je sais.

-Adieu Severus. Prend soin de toi.

-Adieu Harry.

Lentement, avec une grâce infinie, le fantôme d'Harry s'éloigna du professeur toujours assis à même le sol. Les fantômes qui représentaient la famille du jeune homme s'approchèrent de lui et l'enlacèrent, et aussi lentement qu'ils étaient apparus, ils disparurent tous les quatre replongeant le cachot dans une semi-obscurité.

« Soit enfin heureux Harry, tu le mérites plus que quiconque.

Finalement ton destin n'était pas de vaincre ou mourir, mais bel et bien de vaincre et mourir.»

FIN

_Un grand ouf de soulagement ! Maintenant cette histoire est belle est bien finie !_

_Si vous voulez vraiment savoir, ce qui m'a bloquée dans ce chapitre c'est le rôle de Sev ! j'ai beaucoup changé les plans initiaux où Sev et Harry ne se disputaient absolument pas ! et j'ai vu que ça ne collait pas au perso alors j'ai changé ! mais alors Sev avait fini par ressembler à un truc tout sentimental et là … hors de question ! Sev sentimentale ! faut pas pousser ! donc ça ne collait pas non plus. Et finalement voilà ce que ça a donné ! en espérant que ça vous ait plus._

_Mon prochain projet serait sûrement une fic en coécriture avec Babidi. Sachant que j'ai des morceaux de fics (de gros morceaux quand même ! près de 50 pages manuscrites) qui m'attendent depuis plus d'un an dans un joli classeur ! Mais bon je suis plus trop motivée sur ces histoires alors me relancer dans un nouveau projet pourrait être une bonne idée._

Et puis bien sur je dois encore jouer mon rôle de Muse pour Xyra ! ce qui prend du temps tout de même !

Les RAR (même si y'en a pas beaucoup à faire ! )

**nanie nouche** : J'aurais vraiment aimé les faire finir ensemble ! Harry et Sev ! haaa rien que d'y penser ! mais ici je voulais vraiment faire mourir le jeune Potter. Allez savoir pourquoi mais en commençant la OS je savais qu'il allait mourir ! Bref ! je me demande si je vais pas écrire une sorte de seconde fin où finalement ils fissent heureux et ont beaucoup d'enfant ! comme ça chacun choisit sa fin ! lol. Pourquoi pas ! Même si depuis cet été l'image de Severus a beaucoup évoluée dans mon esprit ! trop évolué en faite ! bref qui vivra verra. En tout cas si cette fin alternative se fait j'espère qu'elle te fera plaisir !

**Ocaora **: ben dit donc ! Marchi beaucoup ! j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre final t'a aussi plus ! moi c'était pas mon préféré mais bon. Biz.

**Lady Volderine** : si tu savais comme j'ai adoré ta réview ! Cette scène était mon passage favori. Il m'est tombé dans un coin de l'esprit alors que je marchais dans la rue pour me rendre à mon job ! Comme quoi l'inspiration peut vous tomber dessus vraiment n'importe où ! alors Merci Merci Merci pour ces compliments qui me vont droit au cœur…

Euh pour ce qui est de l'inspiration pour ce chapitre par contre il a fallu que j'attende un moment ! Mais voilà ce dernier chapitre et bel et bien là ! Ouf ! Désolé pour l'attente même si MOI je coupe pas en plein milieu d'un truc super important ! lol ! Sinon je me permettrais pas de vous faire patienter si longtemps ! Encore Merci. Bisouxxx

**Xyra rien qu'à moi** : Wazza itou ! je me suis demandée si je ferais pas mieux de repasser des concours pour pouvoir pondre cette fin et finalement j'ai laissé tomber. Pas le courage !

Ho, so you have prepare your English for a long time to read Harry Potter 6 ! you didn't tell me that ! and it's your fault if I read it too ! But I want to thank you for this because I am very happy to have read it! And if you finish it too we can speak of this fabulous book. So PLEASE READ IT !

Moi aussi (oui j'arrête l'anglais les gens vont me prendre pour une bilingue alors que j'en suis très, mais alors très très loin) je suis contente que tu sois ma tite béta readeuse rien qu'à moi ! (mais non je ne suis pas possessive O.o) mais euh… y'a pas tant de fautes que ça ! °°' quoi que !

Gros bisouxxx ma louloute, ta Muse qui aimerait bien te voir un peu plus derrière ton ordi à taper la suite de tu sais quoi ! o

Voilà tout est bouclé !

Merci pour vos reviews. Merci à ceux qui lisent sans en poster.

Kisouxxx à tout le monde

Violette


	5. fin alternative

**Titre** : _Je donnerais ma vie pour neuf lettres _

Epilogue : _Mourir pour renaître. _(Version Happy end)

**Auteur** : Violette

**Résumé **: Je suis Harry Potter, le célèbre Harry Potter, le héros du monde magique, le Survivant ! et pourtant, je suis presque mort. J'ai bien dit presque

**Disclaimer** : vous vous doutez bien que rien n'est a moi ! non ? si si je vous jure !

**Note de l'auteur:**

_Petit cadeau pour nanie nouche, un joli petit happy end, un petit slash SevRy. Homophobe -ou pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les slashs- contentez vous de la version dark _

_Je sais que la fin est un peu ninuche et qu'elle ne colle pas forcément très bien avec les chapitres précédents, mais bon c'était pour pas que Harry il laisse Sev tout seul !_

Le début est le même que pour la fin dark,

**Epilogue : Mourir pour renaître**

Désormais plus rien ne me retient. Ma vengeance a été assouvie. Je suis vidé. Cette rage qui me maintenait en vie a disparue et a laissé place à un grand vide. La vie m'est devenue un supplice, une épreuve de plus dans cette vie qui m'a trop fait souffrir. Je ne désire plus qu'une chose : mourir. Mourir pour renaître, mourir pour les rejoindre, mourir pour enfin connaître le bonheur.

°°°°

Contrairement à l'idée commune, mourir n'est pas chose aisée. Du moins pas dans mon cas. Pour vaincre Voldemort j'ai du acquérir énormément de puissance et de pouvoir. Me trancher les veines ne m'apporterait pas la mort. Pas celle à laquelle j'aspire. Certes mon cœur arrêterait de battre, mais mon âme ne pourrait rejoindre le monde des morts et comme Voldemort l'a été pendant 13 ans je serais réduit à l'état d'esprit, bloqué entre deux mondes. Ni vivant, ni mort, ni même fantôme. Une erreur de la nature, une chose inexistante, immatérielle et pourtant toujours présente.

Or mon souhait est de passer dans l'autre monde, je veux pouvoir rejoindre ma mère, mon père et mon parrain.

Voilà pourquoi je suis là, par cette nuit froide, assis en face de Severus Rogue, suppliant son aide. J'ai besoin d'une potion puissante pour mettre fin à mes jours. Si puissante que je ne peux la faire moi-même. Une seule erreur et tous mes efforts auront été vains. Une seule petite erreur et… je préfère ne pas y penser.

Alors je l'implore de m'aider. Il a déjà tant fait pour moi. Puis-je encore compter sur lui encore une fois ? Une dernière fois… Je sais qu'il n'acceptera pas… ou pas tout de suite. Mais j'ai besoin de lui. Je n'y arriverais jamais seul. Trop d'émotions, trop de peur, trop d'appréhension. Pas assez de concentration, pas assez de sang froid, pas assez d'expériences... Mais Severus, lui, le peut. Il est le seul à pouvoir.

Pourquoi ne pas demander à une autre personne me direz-vous ! Mais à qui ? Dumbledore ? MacGonagall ? Hermione ? Jamais ils ne voudront. Eux qui espèrent tant que la mort du Lord Noir me ramènera à la vie. Ils ne comprennent rien. Ils ne comprendront jamais. Pourtant ça fait 7 ans que je le répète, je ne veux qu'une chose : me venger pour pouvoir ensuite retrouver les miens.

Severus refuse.

Une partie de moi le comprend. Comment se résoudre à retirer la vie à un ami ? Mais je lui en veux. Je lui en veux de me laisser tomber au moment où j'ai le plus besoin de lui. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le doit de décider de ma propre mort ? D'ailleurs ce n'est pas lui qui m'ôtera la vie, je me tuerais moi-même, JE boirais la potion, lui n'aura fait que la préparer. Mais j'ai beau tenter de le convaincre, il ne veut rien entendre, il se borne à refuser sans même m'écouter. Alors je m'en vais en lui disant que je reviendrais le lendemain voir s'il a changé d'avis.

°°°°

Me revoilà dans les appartements de Severus à Poudlard. J'y viens tous les jours depuis une semaine et une fois de plus je ressors mon discours, et une fois de plus il refuse. Tant pis je reviendrais demain.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cela fait un mois à présent. Un mois que je suis à l'agonie. Un mois que je me dépérie. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, d'être une ombre, un corps que la vie a déserté. Achevez-moi ! Je vous en prie….

Autour de moi le regard des gens a changé. On me voyait comme un héros, vainqueur du plus terrible des Mages Noirs qui n'ait jamais foulé cette terre. Désormais on me voit comme un être souffrant, un homme atteint d'un mal incurable.

Leur pitié se lit dans leurs yeux et elle m'écœure.

Hermione et Ron veulent être près de moi alors que je ne fais que les fuir. Je ne veux pas que l'on reste à mon chevet, ni que l'on s'occupe de moi. Je veux juste que l'on me prépare cette foutue potion.

Ils sont tous là à me tourner autours, à me juger, mais ils ne veulent pas comprendre. Ils n'essaient même pas. Ils refusent encore et toujours de m'accorder la paix. Ils espèrent un miracle : ma renaissance... Ils se complaisent dans l'idée qu'ayant touché le fond je ne pourrais que remonter à la surface. Hah, comme ils se trompent !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Je me présente une fois de plus devant Severus. Mais contrairement aux autres fois je ne l'attends pas devant ses appartements. Non aujourd'hui j'ai interrompu son cours. Je suis entré dans sa salle de classe et me suis planté devant son bureau déclarant que j'avais à lui parler. J'entendais dans mon dos les murmures des élèves qui m'observaient de leurs yeux innocents se demandant ce que le « Héros National » pouvait bien vouloir à leur « Bien Aimé Professeur De Potion ».

Severus lui aussi est surpris de mon attitude. Nos regards se croisent et il lit dans mes yeux plus de détermination qu'il n'y en a jamais eu. Il renvoie les élèves sans pour autant oublier de leur donner 5 rouleaux parchemins à remplir…

Le dernier élève a quitté la salle lorsque je prends la parole, lui expliquant que je suis à bout, prêt à tenter le tout pour le tout, qu'avec ou sans son aide ce soir à 20h je commencerais la préparation de la potion. Je l'informe que je suis donc dans l'obligation de réquisitionner son laboratoire personnel.

Il me dévisage, surpris, de quel droit me demande t-il, de quel droit puis-je réquisitionner quoi que ce soit ? Je lui rappelle alors que je suis toujours auror et que je bénéficie des quelques privilèges qu'offre ce statut.

Il n'y croit pas, me dit que je ne prendrais pas le risque d'échouer, que je n'ai pas assez confiance en moi. Je ne réponds pas. Je lui tourne le dos et m'éloigne. Mais avant de passer la porte, je me retourne et le fixe droit dans les yeux pour déclarer dans un souffle que je n'ai plus rien à perdre, Voldemort m'ayant déjà tout arraché.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il est 20h. Je suis dans son laboratoire et j'attends. Je l'attends. Je sais qu'il viendra. Il ne peut en être autrement. Il ne peut pas me laisser tomber… du moins je l'espère.

20h01. Il n'est pas là.

20h02. Toujours aucun signe.

Plus les minutes s'écoulent et plus l'espoir me quitte, plus ma gorge se sert…

J'ai peur pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Sentiment que j'avais totalement banni de mon être. Les minutes semblent être des heures. Je suis seul dans son labo, pétrifié, décomptant les secondes

20h05. Il ne viendra pas.

Tant pis. Ce sera un autre combat que je mènerais seul. Je commence à en avoir l'habitude de toute façon. Ce soir je tenterais le tout pour le tout et j'en paierais les conséquences.

°°°°

Je sors les différents ingrédients, les classant sur la paillasse. Les crépitements du feu pour seule compagnie, je hache quelques racines de mandragore, effile des queues de salamandres, pèse l'eau de surtoi, broie des noix de guervon, tout ça lentement, en faisant bien attention à faire comme on m'a si bien appris, suivant scrupuleusement le mode opératoire pour ne commettre aucune erreur.

Soudain la porte s'ouvre. Mon cœur manque un battement. Une fiole me glisse des mains.

Il est là. Sur le pas de la porte. Nos regards se croisent…

Sans un mot il se dirige vers l'armoire au fond de la salle. Je profite de ce temps pour faire disparaître les bris de vaisselle d'un coup de baguette. Il range sa cape, sort une blouse de travail. Noire évidemment.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Après plusieurs heures de préparation la potion est presque prête. Plus qu'une demi-heure de chauffage et je pourrais rejoindre ma famille.

Je suis nerveux. Très nerveux. Et attendre en restant planté au-dessus du chaudron n'arrange rien. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre, seule une minute s'est écoulée. Bon dieu le temps semble passer au ralentit.

Je m'éloigne du chaudron et fais les cents pas dans le cachot. Impossible pour moi de tenir en place. Je marche de long en large à travers la pièce sous le regard de Severus qui essaie de réfléchir les doigts repliés sous son menton. Mes yeux parcourent la salle sans vraiment voir ce qui s'y trouve. Je regarde de nouveau ma montre, plus que 28 minutes.

Severus soupir bruyamment.

-Harry assis toi s'il te plait tu me rends nerveux à t'agiter de la sorte.

-Je ne peux pas m'asseoir, il faut que j'évacue toute cette tension.

Le silence se réinstalle, brisé simplement par le crépitement des flammes et le bruit des pas d'Harry sur le sol froid de la pièce.

-Bon écoute Harry. Ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire.

-Alors ne le dit pas.

-Ce serait si simple.

-Très bien va y je t'écoute, répondis-je résigné.

Severus soupire une fois de plus, se lève et se plante devant moi.

-Tu n'es pas obligé Harry. Pourquoi vouloir les rejoindre maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement profiter de ta vie ? Penses-tu que c'est vraiment ce qu'ils veulent ? S'ils ont donné leurs vies pour toi ce n'est pas pour…

-Sev, j'ai déjà pris ma décision.

-Et bien c'est une mauvaise décision.

Encore le silence.

-Je ne voulais pas m'en mêler. J'ai voulu rester extérieur à tout ceci mais c'est trop m'en demander.

-Va t'on avoir la même discussion que celle que j'ai eue avec Albus ? Parce que si c'est le cas tu perds ton temps.

-Je ne sais pas ce que t'a dit Albus. Mais il faut que je te dise ce que je pense de ta _décision_ sinon je m'en voudrais toujours. Et je ne veux pas avoir de remord, j'en ai déjà bien assez comme ça.

-Et c'est reparti…

-Tu ne me facilites pas les choses.

-Et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire. Je sais tout ce que tu vas me dire. Tu vas parler de 'Héros', de 'Survivant', de 'sauver le monde' 'sauver ta vie' 'prendre le temps' 'enfin vivre' 'libre' etc…

-Harry pense au mal que tu vas faire aux gens qui t'aiment. Pense à Ron et Hermione. Pense aux Weasley. Tu vas les abandonner ?

-Je sais tout ça ! Mais ils ont tous leur vie. Ils n'ont plus besoin de moi ! La prophétie a été accomplie, alors je n'ai plus rien à…

-Alors ta vie se résumait à ça ? Vivre selon la prophétie ? Et avant de la de connaître Harry, comment faisais-tu pour vivre ?

-Avant tout était différent…dis-je avec une pointe de nostalgie.

-Et bien il ne tient qu'à toi de retrouver cette vie qui était la tienne. Cette vie que tu chérissais tant. Harry ne fait pas souffrir ce que tu aimes du même mal qui te ronge. Ne les abandonne pas. Ne cherche pas à les fuir. Ils ont besoin de toi… _J'ai besoin de toi_.

Cette dernière phrase n'était qu'un murmure mais c'est elle qui me réchauffe le cœur avec plus de vigueur que le ferait n'importe quel discours. Une vague de sentiments confus se soulève en moi. Je lève la tête et plonge mon regard dans celui anthracite de Severus. Et là l'émotion ne submerge. Toute cette tristesse que je vois pour la première fois dans ce regard d'habitude si glacial. Cette tristesse et cette peur. Les larmes viennent embuer ma vision. Je ne peux les contenir.

Lentement une larme s'échappe et je ferme les yeux pour que les autres n'aillent pas la rejoindre. Je respire un grand coup pendant que cette unique larme trace un chemin le long de ma joue.

Puis je sens ses lèvres qui se posent délicatement sur cette petite larme pour la sécher. Ses lèvres qui retracent ce même chemin en sens inverse et qui finissent leur course sur mes paupières, les embrassant tendrement

J'ouvre légèrement les yeux et je le vois qui me dévisage. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte ses mains se sont posées sur mes hanches. Et nos visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je n'ai jamais été si proche de lui. Je sens mon cœur qui s'emballe. Il cogne si fort dans ma poitrine que j'ai peur qu'il ne l'entende. Et je suis là, en face de lui, envahi par des émotions que je ne connaissais pas, comme le serait une gamine de 14 ans.

Et avec une grâce infinie ses lèvres comblent la courte distance qui nous sépare, pour finalement venir couvrir les miennes d'une douce chaleur.

Je ne sais pourquoi j'ai toujours cru que ses lèvres devaient être glacées. Aussi glacés que les mots qui s'en échappaient quand je n'étais encore qu'un gosse. Et bien une fois de plus je me trompais. Elles sont douces et chaudes.

Sa langue vient doucement caresser ma lèvre inférieure. J'ouvre alors légèrement la bouche lui offrant le droit d'entrer. Et nos langues se lancent dans un merveilleux ballet où je perds pied. Je m'accroche à son cou comme un naufragé à sa bouée. Ses bras encerclent ma taille rapprochant encore nos deux corps. Je pourrais rester là pour l'éternité. Dans ses bras qui me protègent. A caresser ses longs cheveux fin couleur ébène. Qui aurait cru que Severus Rogue puisse avoir des cheveux si doux ?

Finalement à bout de souffle nos bouches se séparent à contre cœur.

Le plus doux et le plus triste des sourires se forme sur son visage.

-Ne t'en va pas Harry.

L'idée ne m'avait même plus effleuré l'esprit. Comment pourrais-je désormais me passer de tous ce que je viens de découvrir ? Je suis sur que la vie avec Severus me réserve encore bien des surprises. Vivre ma vie à ses cotés est peut être la dernière leçon qu'il doive m'apprendre.

J'esquisse mon plus beau sourire et viens capturer ses lèvres en guise de promesse. Non je ne laisserais pas échapper une fois de plus le bonheur.

Finalement je n'irais pas les rejoindre tout de suite. Mais je sais que mes parents ne m'en tiendront pas rigueur. Seul Sirius risque de ne pas trop apprécier que j'échange avec Severus plus que de simples remarques acides.

Happy end

Voilà la version 'niaise' pour ceux qui ne supportaient pas devoir Harry mourir… (donc pour moi !)


End file.
